


Wielders

by SugarCloud15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is earth, M/M, Other, Patton is air, Roman is fire, Virgil is water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCloud15/pseuds/SugarCloud15
Summary: Every generation, there are four people who maintain the balance of the world. Each of them represents and controls one of the four elements: Earth, Fire, Water and Air. These four people are all from different places, but will be brought together by fate to realise their powers and responsibility.Roman is the confident fire; Patton is the free air; Logan is the dependable earth; Virgil is the mysterious water.





	Wielders

Every generation, there are four people who maintain the balance of the world. Each of them represents and controls one of the four elements: Earth, Fire, Water and Air. These four people are all from different places, but will be brought together by fate to realise their powers and responsibility.

Roman

Fire is a volatile element. It requires deep control from the wielder. Fire is also deeply linked to emotions, burning up and out of control with them. It can destroy with a single spark and spread beyond what was thought possible.

Roman was cocky and loud.

Patton

Air is free. It is bright and happy and uncontrollable, but not to the same extent as fire. Air is not destructive. It can move, it can help grow. It carries seeds, pollen, leaves, birds… air is free.

Patton was childish and bubbly.

Logan

Earth is the stable element. It is consistent, unchanging. It is mature, and deep. It has many hidden layers. It contains life and death within it’s depths. It is cold and harsh, yet warm and caring. It is a confusing element.

Logan was stubborn and passive.

Virgil

Water is the dual element. It is calm and deep. However, it is destructive and powerful. It is pure and clear, but can be easily tainted.

Virgil is quiet and mysterious.

It is unknown why the wielders’ personalities match their elements the way they do. There is much debate on whether the element is chosen by the personality, or the personality adapts to the element. Either way, they match.

Wielders in the past have had mixed reactions to learning about their powers. Some have claimed they have always felt the connection, so it is a seamless transition. Others have been jarred, but accepting. Others have been repulsed by the power, trying to stifle it. All of them accept it in the end.

Roman and Patton were the first example. Logan was the second. Virgil was the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short story but i just had this idea floating around and wanted to post it, so here.
> 
> Please like, comment  
(i haven't used my sign off in ages but here we go)  
Stay Sweet!


End file.
